Balenciaga
Balenciaga (Spanish pronunciation: balenˈθjaɣa) is a French fashion house founded by Cristóbal Balenciaga (born January 21, 1895 – March 23, 1972), a Spanish designer from the Basque Country, Spain. The House of Balenciaga is now owned by the French multinational company Kering. Balenciaga's current Creative Director is Alexander Wang. Accessories Sunglasses Balenciaga - 0006-S.jpg|0006-S 8-9-08 Party 105 Mega Jam 2008 001.jpg|(Aug 9, 2008) 8-11-08 Leaving MTV's TRL Studios in NYC 003.jpg|(Aug 11, 2008) 8-14-08 Radio Wired 96.5 001.jpg|(Aug 14, 2008) 1-13-09 With Dion Bromfield.jpg|(Jan 13, 2009) Balenciaga.jpg|(Jan 16, 2009) 2-4-09 Koko music venue.jpg|(Feb 4, 2009) 2-4-09 Leaving Marriott Hotel in London 003.jpg|(Feb 5, 2009) 09-02-06 London.jpg|(Feb 6, 2009) 00-00-09 With Akon 001.jpg 2-7-09 At Bharati Show in Paris 002.jpg|(Feb 7, 2009) 2-18-09 Arriving at Claridge's Hotel in London 002.jpg|(Feb 18, 2009) 2-19-09 Arriving at Hotel in London 002.jpg|(Feb 19, 2009) 2-24-09 Andrea Spotorno 010.jpg|Andrea Spotorno (Feb 24, 2009) Balenciaga Round-Frame Acetate Sunglasses.jpg|Mod. BAL 0071/S Col. 0807 10-12-09 Tom Munro 353.jpg|Tom Munro (Oct 12, 2009) GAGAVANCOU1.jpg|(Aug 23, 2010) 8-21-10.jpg|(Aug 21, 2010) Out in Vancouver, Canada (24-08-10).jpg|(Aug 24, 2010) 11-21-12 Gaga leaving hotel in Chile 002.jpg|(Nov 21, 2012) Balenciaga - BA 0021 sunglasses.jpg|BA 0021 3-5-15 Leaving Le Bristol Hotel in Paris 003.jpg|(Mar 5, 2015) 3-6-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Mar 6, 2015) 7-19-15 Instagram 002.jpg|(Jul 19, 2015) 7-21-15 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg|(Jul 21, 2015) 7-21-15 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg 7-22-15 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg|(Jul 22, 2015) 7-22-15 Instagram 001.jpg 7-23-15 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(Jul 23, 2015) 7-25-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jul 25, 2015) Resort 2009 Collection Balenciaga - Suede and leather stiletto sandal.jpg 4-14-09 LAX Airport.jpg|(Apr 14, 2009) 4-15-09 Heathrow Airport.jpg|(Apr 15, 2009) 09-04-15 London.jpg|(Apr 15, 2009) 2-20-09 Michael Wilfling 004 Final.jpg|Michael Wilfling (Feb 20, 2009) Arrival 1.jpg 09-02-25 Paris (VIP Room Theatre).jpg|(Feb 25, 2009) 3-11-09 Martin Schoeller 004.jpg|Martin Schoeller (Mar 11, 2009) Fall/Winter 2009 RTW Collection Balenciaga - Fall-Winter 2009 RTW Collection 002.jpg 5-7-09 Sebastian Faena 006.jpg|Sebastian Faena (May 7, 2009) Balenciaga - Fall-Winter 2009 RTW Collection.jpg 6-22-09 Mario Testino 004.jpg|Mario Testino (Jun 22, 2009) Fall 2013 Collection Balenciaga - Fall-Winter 2013.jpg Balenciaga - F13C shoes 001.jpg Balenciaga - F13C shoes 002.jpeg 8-17-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont 001.jpg|(Aug 17, 2013) Resort 2014 Collection Balenciaga - Resort 2014.jpg Balenciaga - Bubble chain earrings.jpg Balenciaga - Bubble chain bracelet.jpeg 8-19-13 Leaving GMA 001.jpg|(Aug 19, 2013) 8-19-13 Arriving at studio in NYC 001.jpg 8-19-13 Z100 003.jpg 8-19-13 KTU Radio 003.jpg Spring/Summer 2014 Collection Balenciaga - Spring-Summer 2014.jpg 2-18-14 At The Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon 001.jpg|The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (Feb 18, 2014) Fall 2014 Collection Balenciaga - Autumn-Winter 2014.jpg 3-31-14 Arriving at Roseland Ballroom in NYC 001.jpg|(Mar 31, 2014) Balenciaga - Fall 2014 - Handbag.jpg 7-27-14 Back to her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jul 27, 2014) 9-4-14 Out and about in Chicago 001.jpg|(Sep 4, 2014) Pre-Fall 2015 Collection Balenciaga - Pre-Fall - 15-16 003.jpg|Dress Balenciaga - Pre-Fall - 15-16 002.jpg Balenciaga - Pre-Fall 2015 Collection 005.jpg 3-5-15 Arriving at Balenciaga Store in Paris 001.jpg|(Mar 5, 2015) 3-5-15 Leaving Le Bristol Hotel in Paris 002.jpg 3-5-15 Leaving Balenciaga 002.jpg|(Mar 5, 2015) 3-5-15 Arriving at Azzedine Alaïa Boutique in Paris 001.jpg Balenciaga - Pre-Fall - 15-16.jpg 3-6-15 Leaving Hotel in Paris 002.jpg|(Mar 6, 2015) Balenciaga - F15C 004.jpg Balenciaga - Pre-F15C.jpg 4-12-15 Instagram 002.jpg|(Apr 11, 2015) Fall/Winter 2015 RTW Collection 3-6-15 2015 Balenciaga FWFS in Paris 004.jpg|(Mar 6, 2015) Balenciaga - Fall 2015.jpg Balenciaga - Fall 2015 RTW Collection - Shoe.jpg 3-6-15 Leaving Balenciaga Fashion Show 001.jpg|(Mar 6-7, 2015) Balenciaga - Look 18 FW15.jpg|Jacket ARRIVING AT JFK AIRPORT (MAY 3) (2).jpg|(May 3, 2015) 5-3-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg Lafdy Gaga Wearing BALENCIAGA On MET Gala Red Carpet.jpg Balenciaga - Fall 2015 RTW Collection.jpg 6-25-15 Instagram 004.jpg|(Jun 25, 2015) Balenciaga - F15C.jpg 10-6-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 6, 2015) Balenciaga - F15C 002.jpg|1 10-11-15 Arriving at Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 002.jpg|(Oct 11, 2015) Balenciaga - F15C 003.jpg Balenciaga - Fall 2015 - Sweater.jpg 10-20-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 20, 2015) #'Eugenia Swirl:' earrings with natural white pearls. Geometric and spiral: metal and strass (zircon). Pearl drop in the center surrounded by a strass row. Clip-on with rubber back. Palladium metal hardware. Made in Italy. 80 % brass. Cruise 2015 Collection Balenciaga - Neo classic mini chain.jpg Balenciaga - Leather mules.jpg Balenciaga - Woven genuine biker jacket.jpeg 3-5-15 Leaving Balenciaga 002.jpg|(Mar 5, 2015) 3-5-15 Leaving Balenciaga 003.jpg 6-2-15 Out and about in Belgrade 002.jpg|(Jun 2, 2015) Balenciaga - Spray Bag.jpg 5-3-15 At LAX Airport in Los Angeles 002.jpg|(May 3, 2015) Balenciaga - Le Dix New Cartable S structured bag.jpg 3-17-15 At Louis Armstrong International Airport in New Orleans 001.jpg|(Mar 17, 2015) 3-18-15 Instagram 002.jpg|(Mar 18, 2015) 3-18-15 Leaving a Store in New Orleans 002.jpg 3-19-15 Arriving at Ralph's On The Park in New Orleans 001.jpg|(Mar 19, 2015) 3-20-15 Leaving Hotel in New Orleans 001.JPG|(Mar 20, 2015) 3-21-15 Leaving Tujague's Restaurant in New Orleans 001.jpg|(Mar 21, 2015) Balenciaga - Le Dix Cartable S leather shoulder bag.jpg 5-4-15 Arriving at Carlyle Hotel in NYC 001.JPG|(May 4, 2015) 5-9-15 Leaving Morimoto Restaurant in NYC 002.jpg|(May 9, 2015) 5-9-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 5-10-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(May 10, 2015) 5-11-15 Out and about in NYC 002.jpg|(May 11, 2015) 5-12-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpeg|(May 12, 2015) 5-12-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg Back to her apartment in NYC (June 19) (2).jpg|(Jun 19, 2015) 6-21-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 21, 2015) 8-27-18 Leaving the Lipp restaurant in Paris 002.jpg|(Aug 27, 2018) 8-28-18 Arriving at Les Studios De L'Olivier in Paris 001.jpg|(Aug 28, 2018) Spring/Summer 2016 RTW Collection Balenciaga - Spring-Summer 2016 RTW Collection.jpg 0-0-15 Inez and Vinoodh 014.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (2015) Spring/Summer 2017 RTW Collection Balenciaga - SS17RTWC - Pointy toe mid boot.jpg 00-00-18 Lobster Eye - The Cure 001.jpg|Lobster Eye (2017) Balenciaga - Knife over-the-knee-boots.jpg Interludeayo2.gif|Ruth Hogben & Andrea Gelardin (2017) Balenciaga - Cosmetic pantashoes.jpg|similar 7-25-18 Lobster Eye 001.jpg|Lobster Eye (Jul 25, 2018) Unknown Collections 3-2-09 Leaving Firefly Restaurant 001.jpg|(Mar 2, 2009) Balenciaga - Wool blend coat.jpg 4-14-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Apr 14, 2015) Custom 7-1-13 Inez and Vinoodh 043.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Jul 1, 2013) 3-21-14 Out in NYC 001.jpg|(Mar 21, 2014) Links *Official website *Facebook *Twitter Category:Designers Category:Shoes Category:Sunglasses Category:Accessories